leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ClariS/My Champion Remake: Kayle
Goals of the Rework I don’t think Kayle is underpowered by any means. This is for fun. I don’t have a fixed reason beyond that. Also, THIS IS A LONG POST!!! The changes on Kayle are meant to make Kayle a hybrid scaling champion who has two distinct scaling: grabbing AD will increase Kayle's damage output while grabbing AP will increase Kayle's supporting aspect. Using this type of scaling, I think it will create an interesting feel for hybrid champions. This will also mean that Kayle should not be able to function well with 0 minions kills. Her AD build should not be greatly affected by these changes, staying relatively the same. The biggest changes to Kayle will be AP ratio getting buff. These buffs should allow players to feel good about themselves whenever they grab AP items for Kayle. The very core of all her spells will remain the same. Most of the spell changes will apply some or all of the following goals: *Increase synergy with Kayle's current kit *Increase AP incentive *Increase incentive to be offensive *Add more utility late game I want Kayle to fill the role of AD Fighter during the early to mid-game. By late game, she should transition to a hybrid offensive support. Kayle’s overall damage output should not be high enough to carry a team to victory alone, but through her combine utilities, she should be great fit for any team. Stats |date = February 21, 2009 (Alpha) |health = 70 |attack = 45 |spells = 45 |difficulty = 30 |hp = 418 (+93) |mana = 255 (+45) |damage = 53.3 (+2.8) |attackspeed = 0.638 (+3.0%) |range = 125 |armor = 18 (+3.5) |magicresist = 30 (+0.75) |healthregen = 7.0 (+0.75) |manaregen = 6.9 (+0.575) |speed = 310 |IP = 450 |RP = 260 }} The change behind her increase mana per level and mana regen per level is to help offset the increase mana cost for both her and . The buff should not completely negate the increase cost; just make it manageable until you grab a mana regen item. The increase attack speed is there just because I personally think Kayle's attack speed is bad for an attack speed dependent champion. I chose per level over the base to keep her scaling with items the same and so it would not get out of control late game. Also, this is to promote players to grab more raw stats and less attack speed. * Stats: ** Attack speed per level increased to 3.0% from 2.5%. ** Mana per level increased to 45 from 40. ** Mana Regen per level increased to 0.575 from 0.525. Abilities applies two stacks to Kayle's single target while she has activated (one for autoattack and the second for her on-hit magic damage). * ** Stacks now apply through spells. |firstname = Reckoning |firstinfo = (Active): Blasts a target, dealing magic damage and slowing its movement speed by 35% for 4 seconds. While the target is slowed, Kayle autoattacks increases the slow amount, stacking up 5 times. *'Cooldown:' 8 seconds *'Range:' 675 *'Missile Speed:' 1500 |firstlevel = |firstdetail = The removal of the damage amplification is because I felt that this was just a tacked on effect. This spell was already Kayle's nuke, had dual scaling, and only form of CC, so by adding the damage amplifier, it made it seem so clustered with effects. In exchange, I enhance the slow that gets better with more attacks. The reason behind this choice is to promote more aggressive game play with Kayle. This also forces players to attack many times, instead of one large chuck, to make the most use of this spell. * : ** Base Damage increased to 80 / 135 / 190 / 245 / 300 from 60 / 110 / 160 / 210 / 260. *** Ability ratio decrease to 0.9 from 1.0. ** Slow amount increase by 1 / 2 / 3 / 4 / 5% for each autoattack Kayle lands on her target. *** Damage amplification effect removed. ** Mana cost decreased to 60 / 65 / 70 / 75 / 80 from 70 / 75 / 80 / 85 / 90. ** Range increase to 675 from 650 ** Missile Speed increase to 1500 from 1300 |secondname = Divine Blessing |secondinfo = (Active): Blesses a target allied champion, granting them bonus armor and magic resistance and increase movement for 3 seconds. *'Cooldown:' 12 seconds *'Range:' 900 |secondlevel = |seconddetail = Ahh, one of the big changes. I chose bonus Armor and Magic Resist over increasing AD/AP or something offensive because Riot had said they wanted this spell to have that 'clutch save' feeling, and I think boosting armor and magic resistance gives that feeling. I believe this is is high enough where people will notice the boost. This way, you still have a strong supporting skill, but you can't sustain anymore. Also, it complements pretty well. * : (Remade) ** Activate: Blesses a target allied champion (or herself), granting them 40 / 50 / 60 / 70 / 80 (+0.15 per ability power) bonus armor & magic resist and 18 / 21 / 24 / 27 / 30% movement speed for 3 seconds. ** Mana cost increased to 60 / 70 / 80 / 90 / 100 from 60 / 65 / 70 / 75 / 80. ** Cooldown decreased to 12 from 15. ** Range decreased to 900 from 1200. ** Old Activate: Blesses a target allied champion, healing 45 / 85 / 125 / 165 / 205 (+0.35 per ability power) and increasing their movement speed by 15 / 17 / 19 / 21 / 23 for 2.5 seconds. |thirdname = Righteous Fury |thirdinfo = (Active): Kayle harnesses her righteous fury to increase her attack range by 400 (to 525) for 10 seconds. These attacks splash, dealing additional magic damage to her target and nearby units take a percentage of her attack damage plus magic damage. Splash and magic damage won't proc when attacking a tower directly. *'Cost:' 45 mana *'Cooldown:' 16 seconds *'Radius of Splash AoE:' 300 |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = No change on this spell. It’s already good enough and got increase usefulness through other spells. |ultiname = Intervention |ultiinfo = (Active): Kayle bathes a target ally champion (or herself) in holy light, shielding the champion up to 7.5 seconds or until it is destroyed. While the shield holds, the champion deals increase damage. *'Cost:' 125 mana *'Range:' 900 |ultilevel = |ultidetail = I have my reason for changing this spell and I will explain it below. It’s quite long so I didn’t want to post it here. * : (Remade) ** Active: Kayle bathes a target ally champion (or herself) in holy light, shielding them until absorbing up to 400 / 650 / 900 (+1.0 per ability power) damage or 7.5 seconds has past. While the shield holds, the champion deals 10 / 15 / 20% increase damage. ** Mana cost increase to 125 from 100 / 75 / 50. ** Range decrease to 900 from 1200. ** Old Active: Kayle bathes a target ally champion (or herself) in holy light, rendering them immune to all damage for 2 / 2.5 / 3 seconds. }} My Reasoning For Ultimate Change * : ** And finally, her ultimate, the other big change but unlike the other one, I assume people will be more against this change because I took the beloved invincible away. I have my reasons so get prepared because this is going to be a long one: *** Justified the Addition of a Secondary Effect: I'll like to take the time to say this; I believed Kayle's ultimate is the best spell in the game. It is simply god like, being able to absorb all the burst damage in the world and allow you or your teammates to freely attack. That is way it has such a low duration. The low duration makes it hard for any player to use the spell at it optimal. If used offensively, it is still godly, but used defensively, its above average with huge range of error (meaning it fluctuate in terms of usefulness). For those reasons, I see no justification to add anything to the spell unless the invincibly is removed. *** Increase the Duration: The change is to offset a risk factor that Kayle's current ultimate has in where a single hard CC will kind of hard counter it. A longer duration means a larger window of opportunity of use, so no one hard CC can counter it. Instead of having to wait for the 'right' moment, you can cast it to your main DPS before the battle begins and still know it will last for a good part of the battle. *** Increase Kayle's Overall AP ratios: To help support my goal, her zero AP ratio ultimate needed to changed. There was no way you can add AP ratios to make a shield that absorbs infinity damage absorb more damage. I could give AP ratio to a secondary effect but that would conflict with my first reason above. *** ' Keep the Cooldown either the Same or Justify a Decrease:' For a support spell, there is such a small window of time of usability that there is a chance you will be baited into using it and become a useless support for a long period. I don't want to increase that time frame. Adding a secondary effect with her invincibly will mean I would have to increase cooldown by a good amount to justify the buff. *** Adds Synergy with : My tweaked Kayle's ultimate may say the shield strength is 400 / 650 / 900 as its base amount, but with boosting armor and magic resistance, the effective health of the shield goes up. So if these two spells are used in conjuncture, the effective health for the shield is actually a lot higher. This easily keeps Kayle's shield the strongest in the game. ** Those are my main reasons why I chose to remove the invincibly. Now, on to why I chose the secondary effect. *** Increase Damage Boost Part I (Why this effect?): Why? Because I couldn't think of one better, and that it is supposed to make gain a more defined time of use. It can still be used defensively, but if used offensively, you gain a more profound effect. This has great synergy with the offensive built Kayle if cast on herself, and I believe this makes the best use of the increase duration. ***'Increase Damage Boost Part II (The Ripple Effect):' Because the champion with the shield deals more damage, there is a much larger incentive for the enemy team to focus at the shielded champion. Before, with the short duration invincible, enemy teams would just switch target until the shields wears off and then go back at the target. Now with increase duration and increase damage, your opponent is forced to take out the shielded target instead of changing focus. In a way, you are now of protecting your entire team because you are dictating who your enemy will focus down. This is way more utility. ***'Increase Damage Boost Part III (Able to Carry):' With the damage amplification being removed from , Kayle's damage output did suffer, unless this is cast on herself. The tradeoff is that in exchange for having shorter intervals, you gain more damage increase and it last longer. In exchange, it also adds another dimension of choice for Kayle, 'would you rather make yourself a carry' or 'be the support and boost someone else'. The way you use this spell will defined your role in your team late game. ***'Why NOT this effect Part I (Heal or Cleanse):' I chose to not add a healing effect, or cleanse effect (two of the most common effects that I read that people suggest) for good reasons; they create a small anti-pattern in the spell. In both cases, healing and cleanse effect, they kind of ask the player to use this in the middle of the burst damage to make use of the effect while a shield would suggest the best time would be before the incoming burst of spells. Conflict! In addition, for healing effects (assuming if just a flat amount), I removed the heal on her for a reason. ***'Why NOT this effect Part II (CC reduction):' I neglected CC reduction or tenacity because of current champions who already have CC reduction built in them. I can only imagine an with , , and . Anyways, because of those current champions, this would either force the CC reduction to be a weak amount, or make those certain champions game breaking. I don't want either case. ***'Why NOT this effect Part III (Make a Completely New Ultimate):' It's just too much work to think of one that works well with her kit and as I said in my opening statement, I love Kayle's design. I don't really want to change her core game play style. If you look at all my changes, I didn't force a change in her play style at all. If Riot changes it, I'll follow with the change since I love Kayle, but if they don't, I'm not changing it. Kayle's Overview So to basically sum up everything in a few paragraphs. Kayle has increase AP ratios overall, her innate passive is now AoE and stacks twice as fast with at the single target. Her single target slow has increase if offensive. Lost sustain, but gain more utility lategame overall. Heal has been removed to be replaced with armor and magic resist buff. Ultimate has changed from invincible to very powerful shield with damaging booster. Her supporting spells all has increase mana cost and reduce range. Her spell path is now more focus on maxing > > . Her item choice will greatly expand, making good use of any AP items, along with AD, and attack speed. My idea build late game will net around 200 bonus AD, 350 AP, and 100% bonus attack speed. I imagine that her best lane would be mid (against mages) due to her buff slow, & damage on and will deal strong constant damage thanks to . The increase mana per level and mana regen will allow her to lane against other mages a lot more efficiently. My Personal Build This is for Summer's Rift. This is the build I imagine for more of a fighter/support champion. Starting Items - or Build order (in idea conditions) - > > > > > > > Other useful items - , , , , Closing Statement That was a lot longer then what I originally expected, but I really want to be clear with my thoughts. hehe. With all the changes I made, I'm pretty sure Kayle is overpowered but with some numbers decreasing, it should be fine. Being a basis person who wants Kayle to be good, I think I did a good job of keeping her within an acceptable power range. Well, I'm done with another rant and I learned so many new features of this wiki. Awesome!!! Hope you enjoyed my overlong remake and reasoning behind the changes. It was fun!!! Opinions, thoughts, disliks on the changes? Category:Blog posts